


sweet surprise

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars! Secret Valentine 2019, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, i'm so sorry if this is ooc i havent read a keito or eichi story in forever, titles? dont know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: “I want you here, though.”“...Why exactly?”Eichi shrugs. “I don’t know. I like having you here beside me.”





	sweet surprise

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated vday!! this is a fic for the secret valentines exchange on twitter~ hope you enjoy! (and i'm so sorry for the stupid title) i deviated a bit from the actual prompt, but it is still keichi and valentines, so i hope it suffices!

The early morning daylight was nearly blinding as it shined through the large window in the student council office. Snow covered the ground outside, and alone in the office sat Keito and Eichi, sitting at their respective desks, Keito’s pen flying across paperwork as the two were silent, save for the occasional grumbling of the vice president as he flies through the usual stack of student council work. Eichi hums as he types away on his computer, a quiet tune that upholds the concentrated aura of both of them working away at student council duties.

 

Eichi had complied to complete some of the work earlier that day, much to Keito’s surprise and slight pleasure, and it almost made him wonder if he had some sort of ulterior motive to it. But Eichi hadn’t done a single suspicious thing, and Keito was already halfway through his stack of papers. 

 

He let himself stare through the window behind Eichi’s desk, nonchalantly sipping a Red Bull and looking back down at the form below him, UNDEAD’s proposal for ChocoFes, which had already been approved. He sighed, placing the paper to the side to put in a file folder later.  _ “I must have misplaced that one, I’ve already approved all of them… What day even is it?” _ Keito glances at his phone for a small moment, his eyes slightly widening when he saw the words clearly stating  _ February 14 _ .  _ “What…? I-- Today’s Valentine’s Day? Ugh… I do recall Eichi telling me about it, and AKATSUKI even practiced yesterday, but I didn’t think it was this soon… How incorrigible.” _

 

“Is everything alright, Keito?”

 

Eichi’s words interrupt Keito’s thoughts, and he glances over to the blonde, who had slightly closed his laptop, gazing over at him. “I’m fine, Eichi,” Keito says as he pushes up his glasses and picks up his pen again. Eichi tilted his head, a smug smile beginning to spread across his face, though Keito couldn’t see it.

 

“Hmm… Don’t tell me… Perhaps you forgot today’s date?” Keito’s pen stops momentarily, but resumes again as he continues to keep himself composed. “No, I realize it’s Valentine’s Day. However, this work should come first, since in a few hours the ChocoFes will be going on, and we won’t have time to do any of it. By the way, have you  gotten any of your work done over there?” Eichi chuckles and turns his laptop in Keito’s direction. It was open to a flash game website. Keito rolled his eyes and got up from his seat, carefully dividing the stack of papers in front of him in half.

 

Making his way over to Eichi’s side, he drops half of the stack on his desk and sighs. Eichi can’t help but smile smugly, sticking his tongue out as he takes the stack of paper and moves it to the side. “I worked on emails, Keito. I’m still the president, you know… But we’ve been working since early morning. I think we both need a break, you know…” Keito pushes his glasses up his nose and crosses his arms. “And exactly how long is that break supposed to be? 

 

“However long you want it to be~.”

 

“Okay, since you want your break so bad, 10 minutes.” Keito begins to walk back around Eichi’s desk to move back to his own, but Eichi grabs his blazer sleeve and stops him from walking all the way around.

 

“I want you here, though.”

 

“...Why exactly?”

 

Eichi shrugs. “I don’t know. I like having you here beside me.”

 

Keito was silent, but he turned his head back to Eichi, sighing. “Fine. I’ll stay here. Now  _ what _ do you need so badly from me that requires my full time and attention directed on you?” Eichi smiles and pulls Keito by the sleeve of his blazer even more, causing him to stumble closer to him. Keito finds his balance holding onto the arm of the wooden chair that Eichi was seated at. “I just want you, you know? I want you to surprise me this Valentine’s Day… We’re together, after all…~”

 

It takes a longer time than normal for Keito to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “That’s a true fact. I did have a gift in mind, but…” He didn’t want to say he had lost track of the date, but that was exactly what he had done. It probably wasn’t anything Eichi didn’t expect, though. Keito had done his best to put together a gift to Eichi’s liking while keeping his health in mind at the same time. But a surprise…? He couldn’t do anything  _ too  _ surprising, or he’d risk a heart attack from his boyfriend, but he wasn’t too sure if he was capable of much else.

 

Keito isn’t given much more time to think as he’s pulled forward even closer to Eichi, and his ability to think logically is thrown out the window as he stares directly into Eichi’s eyes, gorgeous as a clear blue summer sky, radiant even in the midst of winter. In a daze, Keito suddenly forgets the pile of work he’d been working on for the past few hours.

 

_ Surprise me,  _ he said. So Keito closed the gap between them.

 

For just a single moment, Eichi’s eyes were wide with slight surprise, but he smiled and melted into the kiss, turning moments into an endless amount of time as they both seemed to lose themselves in the heat of the moment. It was only until they both began to run out of breath that they pulled away. Keito’s face was tinted red, and his glasses had slipped down his nose again, just slightly crooked. Eichi laughed, a melodious sound to the other, and adjusted Keito’s glasses so that they were proper on his face again.

 

Keito, slightly winded, cleared his throat and stood back, occupying himself with looking at the stack of papers on Eichi’s desk to mask his slight embarrassment. “...That should suffice, if anything.”

 

“That was more than enough, really.” Eichi smiled again, clearly happy with the events that had just transpired, then reached into the drawer to the right of him and pulled out a box of chocolates. “And of course, Happy Valentine’s to you too…~” He stood up and handed the box to Keito, then pecked him on the cheek.

 

“...Seriously, Eichi…”

 

“Fufu… You never fail to amuse me, Keito... I’m happy. ♪”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me @gaiaxylibrary on twitter!


End file.
